A Gift?
by xTamashii
Summary: It's Ikuto's birthday, and Amu is pretty sure she knows what she wants...but the question is, will she give it to him? What she thinks and what he's thinking could be two completely different things. -Amuto-


Firstly—Happy Birthday Ikuto!!!

Because my AMV won't be anywhere near done (haven't started yet actually) I'll be writing him a oneshot in which he gets Amu as a present...teehee.

This will be...slightly AU-ish I suppose? There are not charas in it because I didn't feel like writing them in...or you can just pretend they aren't there at the moment. Whatever you prefer. This is a bit of a future fic that takes place a few years down the road.

Also, I'd like to thank my readers and reviewers of Stolen. I fangirl squee whenever I read your reviews, it makes me so happy! X3

So, enjoy Ikuto's birthday present!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A Gift?!?**

_By Tamashii-x-no-x-Renkinjutsushi_

Amu lay on her back, staring up at the white ceiling.

She had hardly gotten any sleep the previous night, and according to the digital clock on the bedside table, it was currently 6:32 AM.

Her restless sleep had been filled with anxious dreams; pieces of her current worries mixed in with other situations that made her flush to think about them.

Today was a day that she had both been anticipating and dreading at the same time. She was so lost and so worried that even her friends had told her she was going to get gray hairs early if she worried so much over something so silly.

Silly to _them._

A life-changing decision to her.

She sighed and rolled over on her left side so she was facing her window. The dark red curtains were drawn over the window, letting no light in. She doubted there much sunlight at the moment to begin with.

With a yawn, she rolled over to her opposite side, gazing at the person who was, as she suspected, fast asleep beside her.

Ikuto didn't seem like he would be waking up any time soon, as his face was peaceful and breathing even. She blushed as she thought of her worries, and felt her stomach squirm in discomfort.

Careful not to move the bed much, Amu got up and tiptoed quietly to the restroom, locking the door and flicking the light switch on. She dragged her feet over to the sink and placed her hands on either side of it, staring intently at her own slightly flushed face in the mirror. Her eyes were anxious and she was biting her lip.

She and Ikuto had been going out for a few years now. And, unlike most couples she knew, there was one thing that hadn't happened that everyone kept telling her should have by now, especially that she was eighteen. What was the problem?

Amu blushed darkly as she thought the word to herself. Sex. It was the one thing that both scared and excited her, and was part of the cause of her worries.

The second part? Today was Ikuto's birthday. This was the day that was the very cause of all her worries. Now how were these connected?

She knew it was something he wanted. He was a normal guy, even though he'd never outright as for it. It was a subject she liked to avoid whenever it happened to be brought up, and she never brought it up herself. It was something that made her blush and made her stomach squirm in either excitement or sheer nervousness.

She ran a hand over her face, covering her eyes. Standing here and being indecisive was really not going to get her anywhere. Nowhere at all. She had to decide on what she was going to do and she had to decide _now._

She jumped as she heard a knock on the bathroom door and Ikuto's voice, husky from sleep call out to her.

"Amu? What are you doing up so early?"

"Uh..." She fidgeted, her back against the sink.

"Just had to use the bathroom."

"Hn. Okay then." She heard his footsteps head back into the room, then out of the room into the hallway.

She placed one hand over her rapidly beating heart.

Groaning, she slid to the floor and ran her hands through her already messy hair, messing it up further.

"What am I gonna do?"

Realizing that she couldn't just sit in the bathroom floor all day, she gave a sigh of exasperation and stood up and opened the door. She padded out into the hallway, one hand still in her hair, and she hardly noticed where she was going until she bumped into someone's muscled, bare chest.

She squealed in shock as his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her in an embrace. Her face was only inches from that incredibly sexy smirk she secretly loved so much, even though she always complained about how much it annoyed her.

"Good morning to you too." He murmured, and playfully kissed the tip of her nose before kissing her lips briefly. He then released her and turned to head into the kitchen. Amu followed him, her nerves even more on edge than they had been only a minute ago.

Not feeling very hungry, Amu nibbled on a piece of toast while Ikuto stood over by the counter, drinking milk like he usually would, his back turned to her as he stared out the window at the gloomy early morning sky. She watched him as she continued to think about her predicament, her face flushing again. She could never seem to keep much composure around him whenever he acted so casually.

Having finished her toast and feeling like it might come back up sometime soon, she pulled her knees up to her chin as she watched Ikuto, who hadn't noticed her gaze yet. He looked pretty indifferent in her opinion as he drank straight from the milk carton, occasionally pausing to sigh in contentment.

She really was being ridiculous. If she loved him so much it should be no problem, right? It was something that she partly wanted to do, anyway. And there was no reason to be afraid of the consequences, either. It was stupid of her to worry so much about it. Everyone she asked about it just told her she was being an idiot and that she should just get on with it already! However, Amu didn't think it was quite that simple. It would take a great deal of courage on her part, no matter how much she wanted to. And she wasn't even sure if she even _had_ that kind of courage.

She let out a shaky breath and placed her feet back on the floor. Now finished with his milk, Ikuto went to put the milk back in the fridge, and saw her uncomfortable expression before she managed to cover it up. Arching an eyebrow, he closed the refrigerator door and sat in the chair right next to her.

"What's up with you?" He questioned.

Amu took a deep breath and exhaled, smoothing her expression into what she hoped was a calm and indifferent face. "Nothing. I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff."

She knew that he knew that she was full of crap right now.

However, he didn't pursue the subject and stood from the table.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower." He pushed the chair in with his foot before sauntering back into the room.

Swallowing hard, Amu dragged her feet through the hallway until she entered their room. She was feeling slightly lightheaded from all of her worries. She flopped down in the center of the bed, limbs tangled with the covers and her face angled towards the bathroom door. She heard the shower running, and thinking about Ikuto being in that shower made her flustered.

Amu wasn't sure when she fell back asleep, but just as she was waking up, she felt a hand gently stroking her hair. She knew who it was, who else would it be?

She decided to feign sleep and didn't move, keeping her breathing even. She heard a sigh, and also heard the sound of fabric dropping to the floor and, if she listened hard enough, the sound of water droplets falling to the hardwood floor as well.

She had to work harder to keep her breathing even now, and was tempted to hit her head against the wall. Against her better judgment, she kept still. When she was certain he wasn't facing her, she cracked an eye open out of sheer curiosity.

Much to her relief (and slight disappointment) he was already wearing jeans and was just buttoning up a black, collared shirt. Deciding that now would be a good time to 'wake up' she sat up, swung her legs over the bed, and walked up to him quietly until she stood right behind him. She then hugged him from behind, burying her face in his back. How to make this work.

Ikuto stood rather still, except for placing one hand over both of hers without saying a word. After a moment of staying like that, he spoke up.

"You've been acting strange all morning. What's wrong with you?" She could hear the smirk in his voice.

She sighed against his back. "It's just complicated."

"Hm..." He seemed to think about that for a moment. "Try me."

"Well..." She began uncertainly, unsure of how to explain how she really felt about her problem. Even worse yet, she didn't know a good way to bring it up.

"Um...Happy Birthday?"

She could feel his laughter. "So that's what you're worrying about? That's really no big deal."

She didn't answer, thinking of how to word what she would say next. "Um...I didn't really _get_ you a present b-but..." she took a shaky breath, desperately trying to gather up every strand of her courage. "I know th-that there is something you want...from me..." She let her words trail off, part of her wishing she could take them back, and another part of her wishing he would get the hint.

She felt him gently removing her arms from around him so he could turn to face her. The look in his eyes was unreadable, but his face was very serious. And, she noted with a small blush, that his shirt wasn't completely buttoned up.

Before she could do anything or even react, he pushed her down onto the bed and captured her lips. The kiss was firm and passionate, and she was too shocked to kiss back or even close her eyes. He had definitely caught her by surprise.

He pulled away so they could both get air, and stared at her intently, his eyes still unreadable. "Does this scare you?"

Fear? Was that the expression he saw on her face...? It was partly true. She was afraid. But mostly shocked.

"N-not so much..." She averted her eyes, her cheeks burning.

He gave a little half-smirk. "You're lying." He said, lowering his head to rest it on her chest.

Almost as an instinct, she lifted up her hand to stroke his hair, not unlike how she used to so long ago.

"And as for my present..." He smirked up at her, eyes mischievous now.

Amu was immediately uncomfortable. That look in his eyes most definitely never meant anything good.

"Y-yes? What is it you want then?" She gathered up her courage again, getting the feeling she would need it.

Instead of responding, he kissed along her collarbone and neck, then the tip of her nose and forehead before kissing her quickly on the lips. He stared at her face, taking in her surprised expression, and licked her cheek playfully.

She yelped in surprise. "I-Ikuto."

Laughing to himself, he rested his head on her chest again, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her gently.

"This is enough....for now."

She blinked. "For now?"

He smirked up at her, a smirk so devious it made her heart stop.

"For now, little _Amu._"

With that, he leaned up to capture her lips again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Honestly, I'm far from the best when it comes to writing romance. -_-;;

I'm rather inexperienced in that department, so I'm not the best love story writer, yet most of what I write are love stories! Well who woulda thought!

Hope you guys liked it all the same though. Sorry it's a midget, I couldn't think of much more to write and I had to get this up by today...so here ya go.

Please review!


End file.
